Emma's Happy Ending
by TheBookWormReader95
Summary: A couple of years after Captain Swan get together, they are having a baby. Emma is in labour about to deliver at Storybrooke's hospital and Killian/Hook is by her side, helping her as well as he can. This is how Emma realises she got her happy ending. Some CS fluff. Complete


"I don't understand. This labour is harder than the one I had with Henry. I thought they were supposed to get easier. I blame you" Emma said, clutching to the side of the bed. She was still waiting to be dilated, but the contractions were already hurting her. She felt as if her back was on fire from the pressure from the front.

Hook, clearly confused and slightly annoyed by the assumptions cried out "Why are you blaming me?"

"Because of how big you are. This baby will be a knacker to get out." Emma said, her face twitching in pain. Hook now laughed of how silly she was behaving.

"I'm honoured by your description of me, love. But I believe size doesn't matter in the effect of the labour"

With a smile still curved around Hook's lips he caressed Emma's hair out of her slightly sweaty face.

"Well, I'm not amused by you finding this funny. I still blame you" Emma said in a slight whimper, her eyes shot. By the time one of her contractions stopped, she opened her eyes again only to still see Hook's small smirk. Despite the smirk on his face, he still looked slightly worried. When she appeared to have finished her contractions, he let out a deep breath in relief. By this time Emma couldn't help but smile back.

"I can't do much about you blaming me, but I can sympathise with you for having to squeeze a watermelon out of your arse. I'm most glad it isn't me doing the work."

"You're damn right you're glad it isn't you" Emma said while she scuffed a bit.

They didn't say much for a while, she took his hand in hers and when another contraction started she squeezed his hand. Feeling nails digging into his hand, Hook let out a small yelp.

"Easy love, you don't want me to lose the only hand I have left"

"Alright, now fetch me the nurse. I want to know if I can get the drugs yet" Emma demanded. As she followed Hook's step with her eyes out the door, she saw her Mother standing there – coming in.

"Hey mom. I told you Killian would call once the baby was here. You didn't have to wait, Neal probably needs you." Emma said, as Mary Margaret stepped inside hugging her daughter.

"We're happy to wait, and Regina is looking out for our toddler Neal. I just can't believe my baby girl is having a baby" She said, still holding on to Emma.

"Easy there, we're the same age. Good luck explaining to the kid that her grandparents are the same age as her mother, and that her father is centuries old." Emma chuckled a bit as she exhaled in a deep breath as another contraction had started, and she shut her eyes again.

Mary stayed with her until the contraction had stopped and saw Hook was coming back. She let Emma know her Father was in the hallway waiting with her with Henry by his side. Despite it being in the middle of the night, Henry had insisted on coming to wait – even if it took hours. Now Hook was back with a nurse following shortly behind him. She had brought a doctor with her, who was ready with a needle in his hand. By the time Emma's contraction stopped, the doctor told her to sit with his back turned to him.

"That feels better" Emma said in relief as she had now sat back down.  
"Here. Have something to drink" Killian offered with a cup of water with a straw in it. Emma drank without hesitation.

By the time she had been dilated enough and moved to the delivery room, she felt the pressure. She started pushing to the midwife's advice.

"I have to push" Emma said to no one in particular. She wasn't in much pain, but there was an insane urge to push and the pressure was doing half the job already.

"Good. When you feel it you just push" The midwife said, encouraging her. It didn't take long. It felt like only a couple of pushes later that the baby girl was held in her hands, and she could hear the cry she let out. She didn't hold her little baby for long before they took her away to be cleaned. While Emma was finishing to push out the leftovers, Hook stepped to the side of the baby. He was pale as a sheet when offered to cut the umbilical cord, but he did it with slight hesitation. When the baby was back in Emma's hands, all wrapped up, she couldn't help but let out a few tears.

"She's perfect" Killian said as he gave Emma a kiss on the top of her head.

"and she's ours" Emma said, kissing the top of the little girl's head. "Do you want to hold her?" Emma asked, and she saw Killian start taking off his hook. When he saw her slight confusing expression he merely said he didn't want to impale the baby, something he didn't want to trust himself with his little new-born daughter, despite all the control he had gathered over the centuries. At this time, her parents and Henry came in and showered them with congratulations. Hook gave her over to Henry, who was now holding the little girl in his arms, sitting down on the couch that was placed in the room.

David came over to Emma and hugged her. As Emma saw all the smiling faces - seeing her kid Henry with his little sister with Killian at her side, she couldn't help but feel happy.

"I got my happy ending" She said to Killian and he smiled back at her, putting a light kiss to her lips.

"I'm no longer an orphan. I have a family. I have my parents, I got Henry back, and now I have you and our daughter." Emma couldn't help but for once let happiness overwhelm her. To believe that she now belonged somewhere.


End file.
